


Overeager

by greggodna (perrosguirec)



Series: headcanons and daydreams [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrosguirec/pseuds/greggodna
Summary: In the past, he’d been told he was too eager, too clingy, too much for his partners to handle. He didn’t want Nick to come to the same conclusion.Set somewhere in the beginning of season 2.*EDIT* After more thought about my Nick x Greg timeline, I've decided this takes place after 2x5: Scuba Doobie Doo.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: headcanons and daydreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778539
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Overeager

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in the beginning of season 2.
> 
> *EDIT* After more thought about my Nick x Greg timeline, I've decided this takes place after 2x5: Scuba Doobie Doo.

When Greg pulled into Nick’s driveway, Nick was waiting for him. Greg grinned wide at Nick, who was leaning against his truck, squinting in the morning sun, sunglasses obviously forgotten. Greg got out of his car and went to Nick. He kissed him quick on the lips and started tugging at his hands, eager for them to get inside.

Nick laughed at him and let Greg pull him along. They burst through the door after Nick unlocked it and stumbled into the living room. It had only been a few weeks since they’d decided to give the whole dating thing a go. But their schedules had been off, with Nick pulling doubles and Greg covering for both swing and grave shift they hadn’t had the energy to do much else besides eat and sleep.

Greg was vibrating with pent-up energy and lust. He’d been waiting patiently for them to have some time alone. Now he had Nick all to himself and he didn’t know where to start. They fell onto the couch, with Greg straddling Nick. Greg leaned down and fit their mouths together, sighing into the kiss. He melted further into Nick when he felt Nick’s hands sneak under his shirt, exploring his back. And when Nick gently scratched down his spine, he moaned, the sensation going straight to his cock.

Nick shifted beneath him, brushing their cocks together and Greg squirmed. He was debating how to best take his pants off without breaking their kiss when Nick slid his hands between them and began unbuttoning Greg’s jeans. Greg finally broke away to work on Nick’s pants, his fingers fumbling with the belt. He smiled appreciatively at the bulge straining Nick’s pants and he pressed the heel of his hand to it.

Nick’s finger’s stilled and he moaned loudly, his eyes snapping shut. Greg smiled even wider at that and he finished opening Nick’s pants. Nick recovered and slid Greg’s jeans down to his thighs, resting his hands just below the swell of Greg’s bottom. Greg shifted off Nick and quickly kicked off his shoes and pants. Nick did the same and laid down on the couch, waiting for Greg to climb back on top of him.

“There’s so many things I want to do to you,” Greg said, settling himself on top of Nick and kissing him.

Nick laughed against Greg’s lips and buried his hand in his hair, pushing the other beneath Greg’s shirt. Greg shifted against Nick, brushing their cocks together again. They both moaned and Nick encouraged him to do it again. Greg figured if he felt like a randy teenager he was going to act like one. He continued to move against Nick, panting from the effort and pleasure.

Nick bucked up against him every so often, his movements punctuated by breathy moans. Greg stopped himself from babbling too much. This was the first time he and Nick had done anything other than make out and he wasn’t sure how much talking Nick liked. But Greg groaned again when Nick started to trail kisses along his jaw and just below his ear. Nick kissed his earlobe tenderly before moving down his neck. Greg smiled at that. Then Nick sucked at the juncture between Greg’s neck and shoulder and bucked up hard against him. Greg faltered and his heart fluttered when he felt Nick smirk against his neck.

He closed his eyes and sighed at the mounting pleasure he felt, murmuring, “Nicky…”

Nick hummed in response and ran his fingers along the waistband of Greg’s boxers. “Can I?” he asked.

“Yes,” Greg breathed, his heart beating faster.

Nick dipped his hand beneath the waistband and cupped Greg’s bottom, kneading the flesh for a moment. Greg whined when Nick gently slid a finger between Greg’s cheeks, teasing. Greg pressed his face into Nick’s shoulder and shuddered. Nick pressed lightly against the puckered flesh and Greg jerked, moaning loudly.

His hips stilled and he felt the wet heat of his release. He blushed furiously and Nick froze beneath him. Greg was still debating if it was more embarrassing to continue to lie on top of Nick or get off of him when Nick squeezed his hip.

“Greg,” Nick said cautiously, “did you just?”

Greg forced himself to answer. “Yeah… I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Nick said, “it’s alright. It’s actually kind of hot. I mean, I’m flattered.”

Greg huffed against Nick’s shoulder, refusing to turn and look at him.

“Really, G. Don’t feel weird about it,” Nick said, running his fingers through Greg’s hair. For a moment Greg thought he might cry but he swallowed thickly and cleared his throat.

“Okay. But’s it’s still embarrassing.” Greg shifted off Nick and sat at the end of the couch. “Do you have anything I could change into?” he asked, staring at the rug.

Nick sat up. “Yeah. Just give me a sec.”

Greg sighed and rubbed a hand across his face once Nick left the room. He knew Nick was right and that he shouldn’t be as upset as he was. It was something Greg hadn’t experienced since he was a teen. But what really unnerved him was that the whole episode had revealed to him just how much he wanted Nick. His intense feelings scared him. He was interested in a long-term relationship and was nervous of doing anything to jeopardize that. In the past, he’d been told he was too eager, too clingy, too much for his partners to handle. He didn’t want Nick to come to the same conclusion.

He heard Nick pad back into the living room and finally dared to look at him. Nick had changed into sweats and he smiled softly at Greg when he sat beside him. He bumped his shoulder with Greg’s.

“I brought you a pair of boxers and some old pajama bottoms,” he said holding out the clothing. “The boxers are new, by the way,” he added, “I didn’t know if it would be weird to give you, well you know…” He laughed. Greg took the clothing and murmured his thanks, still unsure of what to say.

“I’ll be right back,” he said and got up quickly. He went to the bathroom down the hall and cleaned himself up. He changed into Nick’s clothes and smiled despite the situation. He was glad Nick was acting so nonchalant about everything. It helped to settle his nerves. He stood around with his boxers and debated if he should try to wash them in the sink when Nick knocked on the door.

“If you want to give me your underwear I’ll throw them in the wash. No biggie,” he said.

“Okay,” Greg replied and opened the door, handing his boxers to Nick. He turned back to the mirror and frowned at the flush that still colored his face. But then he noticed the small bruises blooming on his skin, just below the collar of his t-shirt. He lightly traced his fingers over the hickeys and smiled to himself, feeling assured that Nick had wanted him just as much as he wanted Nick.

Greg caught Nick leaning on the doorframe out of the corner of his eye. “You okay?” he asked.

Greg met his gaze in the mirror. “Yeah. Sorry I got so… overeager.” He shook his head and laughed, turning his body toward Nick. He slid his arms around Nick’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Nick returned the embrace and kissed Greg’s temple.

“I like your enthusiasm,” Nick said softly.

Greg huffed against Nick’s neck. “Yeah, well. You were pretty enthusiastic, yourself. I’ve got the hickeys to prove it.”

Nick hummed low in his throat. “I think you’ve got room for a few more.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my CSI tumblr: @greggodna
> 
> *EDIT* After more thought about my Nick x Greg timeline, I've decided this takes place after 2x5: Scuba Doobie Doo.


End file.
